thelostsoldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Gozu
Also see the original: Gozu Gozu is a Shinobi who defected from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Alongside his twin brother Meizu, he is a member of the Demon Brothers Background Gozu was once a Chunin of the Village Hidden in the Mist. However, at an undisclosed time for unknown reasons, he defected. He and his brother once encountered Team Kakashi; the two teams fought, but Gozu and Meizu were defeated and imprisoned. After Mei Terumi became Mizukage, she released the two hoping that they had seen the error of their ways. Appearance Gozu is a tall man with long, dark hair. He wears a long, black cloak and his Hidden Mist Headband around his forehead. He wears a large, metal gauntlet on his right arm that is tipped with sharp claws. Personality Gozu, like his brother, has shown cruel and sadistic tendencies, willing to kill callously and maim those who have little defense against him. Of the two brothers, Gozu has proven to be more reserved and analytical. Where his brother is willing to jump into a fight without hesitation, Gozu will observe the enemy before attacking. In their fight with Matt Warren, Meizu prepared to attack Matt, but Gozu stopped him, realizing that Matt was using a Clone Jutsu. Abilities Gozu and his brother are skilled in coordinated attacks, as well as stealth. The pair were able to sneak up on the likes of Kakashi Hatake, surrounding the Jonin and his team with clones. Gozu was once a Chunin when he lived in the Village Hidden in the Mist, but now his powers are at the level of Jonin. Weaponry The brothers' primary method of attack is through the use of a pair of Chain Gauntlets. These are outfitted with razor-sharp claws that can deal serious damage to an unfortunate target. The Demon Brothers also dip their claws in poison to further increase the damage dealt with the gauntlets, making an otherwise-light injury potentially fatal. The gauntlets can also be modified to fire weapons, such as chains tipped with kunai. A spiked chain can be attached to both gauntlets in order to bind and seriously injure anyone ensnared. Ninjutsu Gozu is highly skilled in Water Style Ninjutsu. He can use the Water Clone Jutsu to create several clones at once, and he augments this with the Water Style: Water Clone Explosion. This will cause his Water Clones to explode, dealing significant damage to anyone caught in the blast. He can also use Water Style: Hydro Pressure Jet to create a powerful, pressurized stream of water to attack his opponents. Story Season One As Team Kakashi is leaving the Village Hidden in the Mist, Gozu and Meizu attack them. They come down and attack Kakashi from above, and while he is distracted with the pair, clones of each of them approach Matt, Naruto, and Sakura. The Demon Brothers engage Team Kakashi in battle, and the Water Clones are able to injure and poison Matt, incapacitating him. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura defeat their Clones with ease and intercept the ones who prepare to finish Matt. The original Meizu and Gozu battle Kakashi, and while they are able to keep up with him for a short time, Kakashi defeats them simultaneously with the Silent Killing Technique. Gozu states that this is fitting, and that Kakashi's performance of the technique was as good as Zabuza's. The two are returned to prison where they have no chance at freedom. Category:Character